The invention relates to a tray for containing food products that are to be heated up in a microwave oven, with a cover made from aluminium or an aluminium laminate.
Such food trays, which are known in particular as meal trays, have to be provided with a cover made from material including aluminium in its structure, in order to guarantee the required tightness properties. When the food is heated up by microwaves, this aluminium material has to be removed, however, as it does not allow microwaves to pass through. Putting open trays in a microwave oven is not ideal either, however, because the liquid would evaporate or splash out.